i'M a Secret gossip ninja
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: The GossipWay is an anonymous paper. Wendy writes it over the week, and then they copies 'magically' appear on the school doorstep, Friday, before school. She finds out all the gossip during the weeks. Break-ups, make-ups, fall-outs, Crushes –She has it all. But writing it all on her own can be stressfull, so she asks the iCarly trio for help. Was that really a good idea? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Carly, Sam and Freddie were situated at their lockers, hanging around after school whilst Carly checked that she had all the right books to take home. Suddenly, a flustered Wendy came up to them. She looked drained. Carly, the only really observant one out of the three had noticed that Wendy had been like this a lot lately. The two were quite close, even after the Griffin incident. Wendy had even guest starred on iCarly a few times. Sam accepted her, seeing her as quite an alright kid. She had even helped Sam with some of her pranks – so was straight away in the good books. Freddie was not surprised that once again, he had become friends with a girl. He seriously needed some guy-befriending-skills. If his mother noticed this, she would probably take him to a doctor.  
Yeah, Maybe it's best not to mention this to her.  
"What's up, Wendy?" Carly asked. Sam and Freddie stopped their usual bickering, turning to face her.  
"I am shattered!" Wendy breathed out. "I was up all night finishing th-" She stopped. "Can you guys keep a secret?" She whispered, looking around like she was in some kind of spy movie.  
"Trust me, Sam and Freddie can!" Carly scowled at them. Sam and Freddie looked down at the floor. Carly had recently, only last month, found out about the kiss they had shared together. And, she was still a bit worked up about it. Sam gave Carly evil eyes, telling her silently to keep her mouth shut. She knew exactly what she was thinking, and wished that she would just forget about it. Sam had a valid reason of why she couldn't forget about it – she had lived it. But, Carly had only heard about it, so it should be easier for her to forget about it. She wished that everyone would just forget about the kiss! Sam was sure that Freddie had… Carly turned back to Wendy. "We can. What's been bothering you?"  
"Well, you see, I run the school newspaper." Wendy said. "But not the normal one. You know_ The GossipWay_?"  
"You mean that secret one? Seriously?"  
_The GossipWay_ is an anonymous paper. Wendy writes it over the week, and then they copies 'magically' appear on the school doorstep, Friday, before school. She finds out all the gossip during the weeks. Break-ups, make-ups, fall-outs, Crushes –She has it all. Need to know if that cute boy you like is still available? Check the school newspaper. Need to know if the two kids who are always flirting are actually together yet? Check the school newspaper.  
The head teacher actually gave up on finding out who it was who was writing it. He tried Camera's, spies, and DNA, but she outsmarted him each time.  
The students of Ridgeway loved to read it, and find out the latest gossip. The only time they didn't like it was if a bad picture had been taken of them. Wendy secretly took photos of all the kids in the school, when she needed them for her work, of course. Not just randomly.  
So, really, she had everything figured out – it was quite a good idea!  
"Yeah, who else would you expect it to be? I do like to gossip!"  
"That is actually very true. SO, it's stressing you out?"  
"Yeah, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to help?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah! I've been needing a hand for a while, but was struggling with finding the right people to trust. Are you guys up for it!"  
"Of course we are!" The trio said together.  
"Perfect!" Wendy smiled. So, I was thinking that if Carly helped me write and organise it, you two would be spies!" She concluded, pointing to Sam and Freddie with a big smile on her face.  
"Do I have to work with Freddork?" Sam complained.  
"Sam!" Carly scolded. "You can get along with Freddie just for this, can't you?"  
"I don't know Carls. Frednub is boring!"  
"You'll get to be the invisible ninja you always wanted to be!" Carly announced, trying to bribe her into it.  
"I'll do it!" Sam agreed.  
"Do you guys want to come round to mine straight after school then?"  
"Sure!" Carly agreed.  
"Actually, Carls… Me and Freddie are kind of busy…" Sam said.  
"Huh?"  
"We're kind of going to see a movie." Freddie said.  
"Yeah. We didn't really want to tell you because we thought you would be mad that we didn't invite you." Sam explained.  
"By the time we were going to go back to the theatre and order your tickets, it was kind of full…" They both thought back to the time. Sam and Freddie had been to the Groovy Smoothie, and were taking the long way back to Bushwell Plaza – neither had no idea why. They were supposed to hate spending time with each other. As they had walked past the movies, they both simultaneously saw the movie that they had been waiting to come out _forever. _It was a sci-fi gory movie – it suited both of their tastes. Before they could even think about Carly, they had already ordered their tickets for the next day, the day it first came out.  
"Guys! It's fine! I think it's kind of nice that you two are spending time together without me."  
"So you're not mad?"  
"Not at all!"  
"Then, we'll meet you at Wendy's at around six?"  
"That sounds like a plan!" Wendy smiled.  
The bell finally rang, signalling the end of the school day. Carly smiled at Sam and Freddie, before they rushed off to go and see the movie – which was due to start in ten minutes. Carly noticed, as Sam was retreating, that she was fiddling with her fingers.  
She smiled.

Sam only did that when she was nervous.

**I'm here with a new story! I don't know how long this story is going to be, really. All I know is what happens in the last chapter. Is it wierd that I've wrote it already?  
Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought!  
Daisy:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy and Carly had not moved from the couch in her room. They had been there two hours, and were expecting Sam and Freddie to be arriving soon. All that they had done was look at past papers, as they were waiting for Sam and Freddie to come, so they could start the meeting properly. It wasn't long before they heard a soft knock on the door, a 'they're not going to hear that, you wimp' and then a clamorous, fierce beating of the door. It wouldn't surprise Carly if the door just fell flat down. Wendy skipped down the stairs, opened up her thankfully not fragile door, and invited them up to her room.  
"It was amazing!" Sam said excitedly.  
"It was gory!" Freddie complained.  
"I'm guessing that was why Sam liked it." Wendy said.  
"Shoosh yeah I did!" Sam smiled.  
"Sam, you got a little popcorn in your hair." Carly said, tugging it out of Sam's curls.  
"Yeah, we kind of had a popcorn fight," Sam said.  
"Again, guys, really?"  
"Hey, at least we didn't get kicked out this time. We were the only ones in the movie."  
"So, let's get started." Wendy smiled. "Welcome to my bedroom. This is where I do all of my work, the printing and everything. My parents do not know that I do this, as I usually print when they are out, which is quite often. "Sam and Freddie. You can look through that box over there. It's full of past evidence, and you can see what kind of things you need to get." Wendy pointed to a large pink box, full of scraps of paper.  
Sam and Freddie started looking through the things, whilst Wendy showed Carly the program on her computer which she used to help make the newspaper.  
"So when does the newspaper need to be done by?" Asked Carly.  
"Thursday night." Wendy said.  
"Wait, that's tomorrow!" Carly said.  
"I know. I haven't done any yet. I've been so caught up with homework and everything; I've literally had no time." Wendy sighed.  
"Don't worry." Carly said. "You can count on us."

* * *

"Should we really be doing this?" Freddie whispered incredulously.  
"I should. You? I don't know."  
"Yeah, It's probably against the school rules for me to be hiding in the _girls_ bathroom!" Freddie said.  
"Ehhh, who cares. Stop being such a momma's boy." Sam whispered back.  
"Why couldn't we have both hidden in the boys bathroom?"  
"Cos' boy's bathrooms are disgusting. And, girls are usually the ones to gossip in the bathrooms. Not to stereotype or anything, but..."  
"I guess you're right." Freddie sighed. Just then, the door creaked open and they heard footsteps coming in.  
"Here we go!" Sam mouthed excitedly.  
"-I mean, I can't believe them two broke up. I thought they were so perfect for each other. Then again, they had been going out for over a year." One voice said. Sam smiled at Freddie, silently telling him to take notes down.  
"Tasha just dumped him. I don't think Gibby was too happy about it." Another said. Freddie quickly noted down that this was _Gibby and Tasha _they were talking about.  
"Then again, doesn't he have the hots for that Carly girl?"  
"I think so. I've seen him stare at her a few times."  
"I think it's quite cute." Another girl piped in. Then, the girls left the bathroom, leaving Sam and Freddie alone.  
"I think we got just the information we needed!" Sam smiled. She high-fived Freddie, and then slowly exited the cubicle that the two had been hiding in. She checked the coast was clear in the hallways before going to meet Carly at their lockers, Freddie right at her side.  
"Did you guys get anything?" Asked Wendy excitedly.  
"You bet we did!" Sam said.  
"What you got?"  
"Apparently, Tasha broke up with Gibby. And, that Gibby's got a little crush on Carly!" Sam smiled.  
"He does?" Carly said excitedly. She then realised that she had said it excitedly, and tuned to a deep voice. "I mean, he does?"  
The other three noticed Carly's excitement, but didn't bring it up. "I think we got a front cover story! I've got a few more little things, too."  
"So is that it?"  
Just then, Gibby came up to the four of them. "Hey!" He said. "What you guys talking about?"  
"Carrot patches." Carly said nervously.  
"Why do you guys always talk about the weirdest things?"  
"Cos' Freddie's an unneeded dork." Sam retorted.  
"Sam, was that really necessary?"  
"It's always necessary with you."  
"Was _that _comment really necessary?"  
"Was that comment really necessary?" Sam mocked.  
"You're not necessary."  
"AHHHHHH! TOO MUCH NECESSARY!" Gibby ran down the hall, waving his arms madly.  
"See? I got rid of him!" Sam said proudly.  
"Er, Sam, WE got rid of him." Freddie corrected.  
"Whatevs."  
"SO, you guys coming over tonight then?" Wendy said, breaking the silence.  
"Yep. We'll walk home with you straight away." Carly smiled. "As long as Sam and Freddie aren't on another date!"  
"IT WAS NOT A DATE!" Sam and Freddie both denied. "I would _never _go on a date with this thing." They both said, again at the same time.  
"Geez, I was joking guys! Over the top much?"  
"I was just making sure you didn't have the wrong idea." Freddie said.  
"Yeah.." Sam said, though she looked slightly distracted.  
"We better get to class." Carly said. "What you in?"  
"I'm in Math." Wendy said.  
"We're in Drama." Freddie said, motioning to him and Sam.  
"Do we have to go?" Complained Sam.  
"Yep. We have to perform our play." Freddie said.  
"Juliet and Romeo?" Carly asked knowingly.  
"Yep." They confirmed.  
"What's wrong with _Romeo _and _Juliet_?"  
"Our teacher thought it was all so cliché. So, the made the characters names the other way round, they are allowed to see each other, but don't want to because hate each other." Freddie explained.  
"But they end up in love anyway. I argued that that was cliché, too, but she said I was just annoyed that I had to be in love with Freddie in it." Sam said, acting disgusted.  
"You two are the leads?"  
"Yep. Teacher said that it would boost up our grades."  
"Do you have to kiss?" Wendy asked excitedly.  
"Only on the cheek." Sam said, embarrassed and blushing all of a sudden.  
"Shall we go then?" Carly asked, breaking the awkward silence that had followed. Carly walked towards Chemistry, whilst Wendy went to math, and Sam and Freddie headed to English.

Once again, Sam was fiddling with her fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly, Sam, Wendy and Freddie were walking to Wendy's house, which wasn't really that far away from the school. Sam and Freddie had not spoken since the Drama lesson, and were staying far away from each other, Wendy and Carly standing in-between the two. "Okay, guys. This is ridiculous! It was only a small kiss on the cheek!" Carly said. "It shouldn't be awkward!"  
"Yeah, shoudn't!" Sam spoke for the first time. "But it is, cos' Frednub turned the wrong way!"  
"You turned the wrong way!" Freddie said, self-justifying.  
"I WAS NERVOUS!" Sam blurted out. Carly and Wendy held their breaths, whilst Sam looked away in embarrassment, and Freddie looked at her in shock.  
"Guys!" Carly said. "What actually happened?" Sam didn't seem to want to answer, so Freddie informed her.  
"We kind of messed up a bit, and it ended up that we maybe ended up kissing on the lips instead of on the cheek. I was aiming for her cheek, but then she turned, and I kind of got her lips instead." Freddie explained.  
"How long did it last?"  
"Can we please talk about this later?" Sam pleaded.  
"Fine." Carly said.  
Once they reached Wendy's, the four of them had gone straight up to her bedroom, ready to start work on the magazine. Carly, Wendy and Freddie went to the computer, Freddie showing her how to do a new font – which she had never done before!  
Sam was sat on her couch, deep in thought, but glancing up at Freddie a few times. Carly noticed her, and walked over to her. "You okay?"  
"No… I think I have a problem." Sam said. She glanced up at Freddie again quickly.  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"No. Not here. Girl problems. I'll talk to you later." Sam sighed. "Is it okay if I head off early? I'll meet you at your apartment later."  
"That's fine." Carly said, feeling sorry for her. "You want Freddie to walk you back?"  
"N-No. I'm fine thanks." Sam stuttered. She pulled herself together, before walking swiftly out of the room.  
"Is she okay?" Asked a concerned Freddie.  
"Yeah. Girl problems." Carly explained. Freddie looked back at the screen awkwardly, whilst Wendy gave a knowing smile.

* * *

Two hours later, Carly arrived back at her apartment. They had completed the newspaper with only a night to spare. Wendy had never been that rushed before, but she knew that now she had three extra helpers, she was going to be just fine. Freddie was going to come back to the Shay's, to rearrange some cables, but Carly had told him to wait until tomorrow. She wanted some alone time with Sam. She needed to know what was bothering her, and she had a slight idea of what it might be. Carly found her best friend relaxing on her bed. "What's up Sam?"  
"I don't know…" Sam said, sounding really stressed.  
"Is it something to do with the kiss?" Carly knew she was right, as Sam looked up with a shocked expression, and then started to twiddle her fingers.  
"How did you know?"  
"You've been acting really out of character since it. And when we were at Wendy's, you kept giving him secret glances."  
"I keep having these flashbacks of the kiss. Like every time I look at him. They were just normal at first, but then they started to change. In my flashbacks we keep having like really intense kisses."  
"But that's not what happened." Carly confirmed.  
"No. It was a really short one. About two seconds long."  
"Sam, do you like Freddie?"  
"NO." Sam denied, really quickly.  
"Are you sure?" Carly sang.  
"There is no way I would like that nub." Sam said. Carly couldn't miss the hint of uncertainty in her voice.

* * *

Sam and Freddie were both sat in Biology, at the back of the classroom. The teacher had situated them on the back row. Sam was really bored. Who needs to know about the structure of an eye anyway? For Freddie, this was just a revision session. He knew all about the structure of an eye – his mum was a nurse, after all. It had now been a few days since their kiss, and Sam and Freddie's relationship was more or less back to normal. Sam was now growing even more bored, so she decided to take it all out on Freddie.  
Sam kicked Freddie under the desk.  
Freddie kicked her back.  
Sam kicked him back, even harder.  
Freddie did the same.  
Sam looked at Freddie, and Freddie glared back at her. Soon, they were having a staring competition at the same time as a kicking one.  
"BENSON. PUCKETT." The teacher called out. Sam and Freddie snapped out of the gaze, and turned their heads quickly towards their teacher. "Glad you're finally with us." She smirked. "No flirting in the classroom."  
"We were NOT flirting.!" Freddie denied.  
The rest of the class started to giggle. Sam looked down, blushing. That was how the two always acted towards each other. So did that mean that they were always flirting? Carly had mentioned it to her a few times, about liking Freddie, and had told her to do more obvious flirting. She had denied the fact that she liked Freddie each time, of course. But each time she asked it to herself, it was getting harder to deny.  
When the lesson was finally over, Sam and Freddie left without saying another. Sam was hoping that it was because there was nothing _to_ say, not that it was all awkward again. Because if it was, she didn't know how she would survive.


	4. Chapter 4

"Settle down class, settle down." The drama teacher instructed. Sam and Freddie were in Drama class, it had been a week since the production, and a week since Sam and Freddie's second kiss. "I have some very exciting news for you!" She announced enthusiastically. "Since _Juliet and Romeo _was such a hit, I have decided to put it on in front of the whole school!"  
Sam and Freddie froze stiff. _In front of the whole school?_ Sam rose her hand.  
"Yes, Mrs Puckett?"  
"Will we, you know, have the same parts?" She asked nervously.  
"Of course you will dumpling!" The teacher answered. Sam sunk into her seat. The bell rung. "Sam and Freddie, I'd like to talk to you two. Everyone else can go!" The rest of the class rushed out of the room, eager to get home. "Right, lovelies. You two need to work on the kiss." She said bluntly. "I know you are best friends and everything, but I need you to co-operate. Since now It'll be in front of the school, I want another on the lips kiss, but longer and less awkward. Do you think you can do that for me?"  
"I-I think.." Sam said.  
"We'll try our best." Freddie said.  
Sam and Freddie walked silently out of the room. Carly was waiting outside for them. "How was it?"  
"Miss DramaFace has decided that she wants us to do the play in front of the whole school." Sam said.  
"Oh..."  
"Anyway, I've got to go to AV club. I'll meet you guys later?"  
"Nub."  
"Bye-Bye to you too, Sam."  
Once Freddie had left, the girls walked back to Buchwell Plaza. They had finished the magazine yesterday, and it was all ready to be delivered tomorrow. So, the girls, for once, had a free night. Once they walked into the Shay apartment, Carly dragged Sam up to her room without even letting her get some meat.  
"Do you have to kiss Freddie again?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yes." Sam groaned. "I really don't want to." She added.  
"Yes you do!" Carly sang.  
"I don't! She's told us that it needs to be longer and less awkward." She sighed. "How am I supposed to make it not awkward?"  
"Just act natural! I know you want to kiss him, anyway."  
"Carly! I don't!"  
"Sam. You've got to admit it! I can see it your eyes!"  
"I shouldn't like him though. He's never going to like me back."  
"HAH! So you do like him!"  
"It's just a tiny crush." Sam sighed. "It should go away soon."  
"Unless it turns into love!"  
"Do you want to live till dinner time, Shay?"  
"Sorry. It's just so exciting!"  
"Not for me!"  
Carly sighed. "So what you guys going to do about the kiss?"  
"I don't know. I'm going to go and talk about it with him when he gets back."  
"That's a good idea. Try and see how he feels. I'm sure he feels the same way."  
"We'll see..." Sam said, before running down the stairs and getting her ham.

* * *

Later that day, Carly had purposely gone to shop, purposely leaving Sam and Freddie alone in Freddie's apartment. His mother was working her shift at the hospital, leaving the house all to them.  
"Sam. I think we need to talk about the play."  
"Yeah. It shouldn't be awkward, you know, doing the kiss."  
"I agree."  
"Do you want to practice? The kiss, I mean." Freddie asked nervously. He had no idea how Sam was going to react.  
Sam smiled at the ground for a moment before looking up at Freddie. "Well, lean."  
Freddie took a deep breath before shuffling forward a bit, and placing his lips onto Sam's. Unlike last time, both Sam and Freddie closed their eyes. Freddie was now positive that he liked Sam, as the only thoughts going through his head were how amazing the kiss was, and how amazing the girl providing it was.  
Sam, on the other hand, was not thinking about how her relationship stood with the dork in front of her. Sam was in a state of shock. From the second Freddie's lips came into contact with hers, Sam was overcome with feeling of pleasure, delight, and a slight tingle. So, she decided to do the thinking when the kiss was over – which she hoped to not be yet.  
Freddie subconsciously interlocked his fingers with hers, and Sam shuffled even closer.  
It was perfect.  
Sam pulled back, slowly, cautiously. Neither spoke for a minute. "That was nice. I think if we do that on the night of the play then it'll be perfect."  
"I agree. So we're okay?"  
"We're perfect." Sam smiled. "Dork." She added before getting up and leaving the room. Freddie flopped back down onto his bed, whilst Sam slouched against the Shay's door.  
A giant smile on both their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Freddie, and Carly, (But mainly Sam and Freddie), were staring in astonish at the magazine that had been passed around the school that morning. It was not The GossipWay, oh no. It was 'The SeddieWay'. Someone, they had no idea who, had handed out a newspaper that was filled, from back to front, of Seddie. On the front, there was the large title, and then a photograph taken of the kiss that they had shared the day before, the day of the school play, _Juliet and Romeo. _  
The kiss, to Sam and Freddie, had still been awkward, but it hadn't looked like it to the audience. To them, it had looked like they had enjoyed it (which they had). It had lasted 10 seconds - longer than any of theirs had before. And it was perfect.  
What Sam and Freddie hadn't of been expecting of course, is for a picture to have been taken of their kiss, and it to have been printed full size onto the front of a magazine that by first bell, everyone had seen.

Sam and Freddie hadn't actually looked inside, and truthfully didn't want to. They could work out from the title that it was all about them. Seddie? Freddie and Sam saw that every day on the comments that were uploaded onto iCarly. Seddiers and Creddiers battling over which moments on the web-show leaned towards what couple. Most Seddie fans liked how Carly was hardly ever in the extras', making it 'Seddie Goodness'. Creddiers thought that this was just because Carly had a hectic schedule, and had nothing to do with Sam and Freddie being in love. Which, to the Creddiers, they were not.  
"So.." Carly started.  
"I am so going to kill whoever did this." Sam growled.  
"Sam. I don't think anyone is going to actually own up to it. I think that you two need to go and talk to Principle Franklin, and get him to sort it out."  
"But _then _can I beat them up." Sam said deviously. She had it in her mind. A dude with a 'Seddie FTW' top on. She sneaks up, and beats the chiz out of him for thinking that Freddie would ever like her back. Perfect.  
"No!" Carly said. Sam gave in. Her dream wasn't really _that _good, anyway.  
"Fine. Come on Fredlumps." Sam said, before walking off towards his office. Freddie followed her closely behind.  
Ted waited for them to sit down before he spoke. "I guess you're here about the magazine." He said. Freddie nodded. "Well, before you ask who did it, I'll tell you straight away. It was me."  
"What?" Sam and Freddie said simultaneously. Freddie had expected it to be someone trying to annoy them, probably a student from their school. Sam expected it to be a dude with a 'Seddie FTW' t-shirt.  
"I heard you guys talking in the hallway. I know you write The GossipWay. It was as revenge, you know. It doesn't feel so good to be gossiped about now, does it?" Ted smirked.  
"Do you have something against detentions?" Sam asked. Usually, a teacher would just give out a detention. Half the time you hadn't actually done anything. But this should just have got one immediately, right? But then again, what did they actually do wrong?  
"Well, I could have just given you a detention, but you haven't technically done anything misconducting. And, I thought that this would get it into your heads more."  
"But we were not the only ones!"  
"I know. Carly and Wendy will be dealt with. I just thought that it would be easier to do this to you. And, I am of course, a hard-core Seddie fan." Freddie gave him a sceptical look.  
"You're not, are you?" Sam groaned, Just what they needed. Him being a 'Seddie shipper'.  
"Yep. So, did you guys enjoy the kiss on stage?" Ted asked excitedly, a wide grin on his face.  
"We're leaving now!" Freddie said. He grabbed Sam's hand and they walked swiftly out of the room.

Carly and Wendy were waiting for them outside his office. "What happened?" Carly asked.  
"Apparently he set it up to teach us a lesson." Freddie said.  
"Yeah, sorry guys. The GossipWay is over. He heard us talking in the hallway. He know that it is us four that write it"  
"Darnit!" Wendy said, frustrated.  
"So he set up the newspaper just to teach you a lesson?" Carly asked. That seemed a bit over the top, didn't it?  
"That, and apparently he's a 'Hard-core Seddie Shipper'."  
"That's.. Interesting.."  
"I know. It's kind of weird."  
"You know guys, the magazine is actually pretty accurate.."  
"About what?"  
"Everything. About how your guys' fighting is actually flirting, and how Sam only bully's Freddie because she doesn't know another way to express her feelings."  
"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" Sam and Freddie denied.  
"Oh? Because I heard from two little birdies that you do two like each other." Cary smirked. "And them two little birdies were you two."  
"Carly!" They both shouted.  
"We'll just leave you with that thought!" Carly said. She then skipped off, Wendy at her side.  
"Sam-" Freddie started.  
"Okay. Let's cut all the mushy-gushy stuff." Sam cut off. "You're picking me up from Carly's apartment tonight at 7, and taking me on a date to the Cheesecake Warehouse." She said, before giving Freddie a forceful peck on the lips, and walking away.

**The end.**


End file.
